Revenge is Pure Terror
by Shanntarra
Summary: Set roughly after the end of the series. There has been a series of terroist attacks on Bajor. Could they be connected? Why do they seem to be targeting this one family?
1. Chapter 1

11:00 hours

The land had remained untouched until recently when various important looking officials had started visiting. This morning a Federation shuttle was in a large clearing. From a distance an observer would think two of the occupants were trying to kill each other, while the other watched.

Bajoran General, and Star Fleet Captain Torbin Varel and his wife Bajoran Major Neoma "Jazz" Saxona were doing their morning sparing workout. Their companion, Lt. Commander Tane Whati, Torbin's bodyguard, was watching them. As an ambassorial liaison between Star Fleet and the Bajoran government he had to have a bodyguard. However anyone who knew Torbin Varel would have known he didn't need a bodyguard. Jazz had unofficially been Torbin's personal assistant on his ship for almost a year before their son Neoma Torbin was born. When he took the liaison job he got to pick who he wanted, and chose his wife. She now divided her time between their son and Torbin himself, thus he needed someone to assist him with his work. At least Tane was a guy who Torbin easily got along with.

As the couple battled you could see that Torbin and Jazz's were well matched but Torbin relied slightly more on his strength, while Jazz relied more on her dexterity. Tane was about to comment on their fight when the shuttle's COM beeped. The message they had been waiting for had arrived. Tane whistled their code to stop. He knew better than to get between the two of them when they were full at it. "Hey Captain, your company are on their way." He tossed Torbin two bottles of water.

"Thanks," Torbin nodded to him, and handed Jazz hers.

"I hope this doesn't take too long. I was hoping to spend the day as a family before heading to the reception tonight."

Within moments a Bajoran official appeared before them. "Ah good, General Torbin it is good to see you again sir."

"I hope you have brought the paperwork."

"You just have to sign, and this land is yours." The man offered Torbin and Jazz a pad. "I didn't think we would ever sell this land. There are few people who would want to buy 500 Tessiplate of land and not want to destroy it."

"We will have a construction group start building the house tomorrow but they are under orders not to damage the land anymore than they have to." Torbin handed the pad to Jazz to sign.

"After being on so many ships and stations it will be nice to have a place to call home." Jazz smiled as she finished signing.

"Now that the legal stuff is taken care of I believe this is yours." He handed Torbin another pad with the deed, "And I believe that you could use this." He pulled a bottle of champagne from his bag, and four champagne flutes.

They all laughed. "I'm sure we could put that to use. "

They were about to take a drink when the shuttle's COM beeped. "I'll get it boss." Tane went into the shuttle, shortly he stuck his head back out, "Boss, you need to take this." . He didn't look happy.

"I'm off duty Tane tell them to find someone else." He took a drink of the champagne, making a face while doing so. "I prefer something much stronger."

"Boss it is urgent and they won't take no for an answer."

Torbin cursed, and handed his drink to Jazz, "Sorry, be right back." As he glared at Tane as he switched places with him.

"Boss I wouldn't make you take it if I didn't think it was important." He shrugged and went out to talk to Jazz.

"… So I told the guy that yes the house did have a breathtaking view but not what he was looking for. He didn't believe me until I showed him the master bedroom over looked the sewage plant." The realtor laughed. "I know we can gloss over a few things but we do want our clients happy."

"You weren't lying about this place. It is beautiful." Jazz indicated the clearing around them.

"Finally going to settle down to a peaceful life Jazz? Be a nice sweet stay at home mom, and not do anything interesting what so ever?" Tane teased.

"After being married to Torbin, I don't think I could ever have a peaceful life. As for being sweet and nice? Hardly." She grinned. "What is the fun in that?"

Tane was about to comment when he heard Torbin cursing when he came out of the shuttle.

"I think that is my cue to leave. I will leave you all to your work." The realtor quickly left the trio to their devises.

"Problem Torbin?" Jazz already knew the answer but worth asking.

"It seems Lt. Naal managed to bugger up the negotiations with the klingons."

"Ouch!" Tane cringed. "I thought it was an open and shut case? "

"Not so much anymore thanks to Naal." Torbin growled.

"How long do you think it will take? " Jazz started packing their things up.

"I have to get there and sort it all out. Hopefully not long but I don't think I will be back in time for the reception tonight. "

"That's what you get for being so good at your job Torbin." Jazz teased. "However someone does need to be at that reception. Star Fleet needs the information we would collect from the bajoran merchants there. Too bad you don't have a personal assistant to go for you?"

"I can't as I have to go with Torbin to the talks." Tane grinned.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "There are times when I don't like my job. I would have preferred your company Torbin., but fine, I'll go. Just tell me in which persona do you want me. Star Fleet captain's wife? Bajoran major? Junior Assistant to the Bajoran Liaison to Star Fleet? Or new land owner?" Jazz sighed.

Torbin grinned, "Captain's wife and Bajoran major, but just make sure you have a little fun. " He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they headed back to the shuttle.

"So where to boss?" Tane took the co-pilots chair.

"Back to my parents home, they want me there ASAP, and they will get me as soon as I plan to get there."

--


	2. Chapter 2

11:15 hour

"Da!" Soon as Torbin walked though his parents front gate his and Jazz's three-year-old son came running up to them.

Torbin bent down, picked him, and swung him in a circle. "Have you been a good boy for your grandma?"

Torbin Malinda, Torbin's mother came out on to the porch, "Yes TJ has been a good boy, except for some one teaching him how to get into the cookie jar." She ushered them into her kitchen. She gave Tane a side ways glance as he walked past.

All of them turned to look at Tane who was already looking in the cookie jar, "What?"

Jazz rolled her eyes, "I would prefer if you didn't teach VAREL that Tane."

"You do realize that you are not going to win the battle over his name right?" Torbin carried TJ into their room, while Jazz followed, leaving Tane and Malinda in the kitchen. Since their son was born Jazz had been pushing for everyone to use his proper name Neoma Varel, however friends started calling him Torbin Jr, aka TJ. It was a loosing battle, but she still tried.

Torbin put TJ down on their bed while Torbin jumped in the shower real quick.

"You were going to play with me Da?" TJ whined from the bathroom doorway.

"You mind spending the night at Grandma's? Mom and Dad have some stuff to take care of tonight." Jazz tried to cheer him up. He loved staying with his grandparents. They spoiled their only grandchild rotten.

Torbin exited the shower, threw on his uniform pants and gray shirt as he walked towards his bed, "You get your mom this afternoon, while I get to go work with the Klingons. Personally I think you are getting the better deal." He ruffled the boys hair.

"Promise to play with me tomorrow." TJ gave his father a pleading look.

"I will certainly do my best. Now go play in the living room. I'll come tell you goodbye before I head out?"

"Ok da," he sighed as he headed out of the room.

"You better keep that promise Torbin." Jazz started pulling dresses out of her closet. She needed to start planning what she was wearing that night.

"Family over Star Fleet, always. " He bent and kissed her, "Have some fun tonight., that's an order."

"What little I can with a bunch of pompous politicians and rich boys." She smiled, "So white Greek tunic dress or red side slit dress?" She indicated the gowns on the bed.

"White one, save the red for when I get home." he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

It was getting rather interesting when they heard a cough trying to get their attention. Annoyed they turned to the doorway, Tane was standing there a bit embarrassed, "Sorry boss, but they have already called twice wanting to know where you are. I don't know how much longer I can stall them."

"See you later tonight." He gave Jazz a quick kiss then left. As he walked past Tane me grumbled, "This had better be good."

--

20:00 hours

"Announcing Major Neoman Saxona, wife of General Torbn Varel, Bajoran Liaison to Star Fleet." A formally clad servant announced her arrival to the other's in attendance. She went down the receiving line to her host and hostess. Looking very much the Greek goddess her name implied.

"Good evening, Kadin Evavan," she nodded, to her host then turned to his sister, "Kadin Nairi. Thank you for inviting me to your lovely home." Jazz turned on her well honed charm.

"It is wonderful that you could join us. We were disappointed that the General was unable to join us. "Evavan greeted her warmly.

"Regretfully he was called away urgently by the Bajoran government. It was most unexpected." She gave them a practiced smile.

"Indeed, but please excuse us as we have many more guests to greet." The host gave her a typical brush off, and began speaking with the next person in the line.

As she walked away into the reception she saw Nairi give her a sympatric smile before turning back to the other guests. Jazz had a feeling she was having as much fun at the party as Jazz herself.

Jazz spent the next hour mingling with the various dignitaries, and business men. Most of it was discussion that she didn't really want to know about but any information was good information.

Jazz was just examining a painting when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned to find her hostess there.

"Kadin Nairi,"

"Neoma Saxona,"

"I wanted to apologized for my brother He may be good with his business dealing but he doesn't handle disappointment well."

"Oh?"

"He had been hoping to bend the General's ear toward his cause. "She jokingly whispered. "He thought he could influence the General into having the government give his company the contract to ship food stuffs to the outer colonies."

"And why would Torbin do that?" Jazz started to take a drink of her water.

"Calling on the fact they were both in the resistance together."

Jazz nearly did a spit take,"Hardly, your husband was barely a supply master for a minor group out of the northern regions, and never saw a battle, except for one time when a supply shipment was attacked. Torbin would have laughed in his face."

"You are well informed Major. Most people don't even question his actual position." She laughed, "Now you see why I'm not as disappointed, as he is?"

"And what is your agenda for this evening?"

"Same as yours I would expect, look beautiful, keep an ear out of any interesting information, and attempt to have some fun." She saluted Jazz with her drink.

Jazz laughed. "You would be right. At least the current company isn't so bad."

"I hope you don't mind, but I had the cater change the seating arrangement so that the president of the D'trac company is sitting next to my brother, while I am bumped to the 'here for the food' table." She whispered conspiratorially.

"Let me guess, soon as I showed up by myself I got bumped there too?"

"In one, so care to join me in laughing at the pompous bureaucrats?"

--

21:25 hours

"…. Yes I am that flexible but even I can not make blood come from a stone." Nairi gave her a wicked grin.

"Let me guess, you…"

"Punched him." They said in unison, and laughed.

"Then said that I could at least get blood from some one who has a head of stone." She winked.

"I must say this evening turned out better than I thought." Jazz looked around the room. "I didn't even see any security guards around. I would have thought they would be crawling all over the place with all the dignitaries here." She indicated the various heads of companies, and minor governmental officials.

"Other than the few ceremonial ones at the door that is all there is."

"What?" Jazz looked at her astonished.

"Our security chief felt we didn't need them. " Nairi shrugged. "There didn't appear any kind of threat that would warrant anything more than that."

All of a sudden there was a loud noise from the kitchen, and a lot of smoke came pouring the door ways.

"What the…." Jazz turned toward the kitchen.

A very nervous Kadin addressed his guests. "Please pay no attention to that. One of our cooks merely dropped a hot pan. The smoke is only from the cooking."

"Yeah right," Jazz looked to Nairi for conformation.

She shook her head. "He is bluffing, badly."

"We need to leave." Jazz made to get up but the force of the blast threw her across the room, and the blackness took her.


	3. Chapter 3

21:47 hours

"…. Clearly the ship is on your territory but the goods are historical Bajoran artifacts. With reasonable compensation, why should allowing the Bajoran government to examine this insignificant piece of space be such an issue?" A Bajoran scientist pleaded his case to the three Klingons at the table: General Q'Vasanta, his second in command Commander K' Herleif, and a ship engineer called K' yros. None of them seemed happy with the situation but at least they were listening and not fighting.

"Professor there is no such thing as an insignificant corner of Klingon space." Torbin assured him. "I believe the real issue is what the Klingon government would consider "Reasonable" compensation."

"What is more reasonable than the recommendations we have brought to the table?"

A chime at the door interrupted the next comment. Torbin signaled for Tane to deal with it. After a whispered conversation, he returned to Torbin's side. This was completely against protocol, which immediately alerted Torbin to something being wrong. "Boss, I must speak with you. It is a," he looked to the Klingons, "House matter."

Torbin sat up straight in his chair. "Pardon me gentlemen I need to speak with my companion. " He turned his back on the Klingons, and walked a few feet over. Any furthur and it would be a grievious insult to the Klingons.

"Can't keep your own House in order General?" K'yros snarled licking his lips. Torbin ignored him.

"What is so important?" Silently he dreaded what he was about to hear.

Tane looked over to the Klingons. He dared not whisper for it was an insult to the Klingons but he didn't want his boss's honor tarnished in front of them. "Major Neoma has been injured."

The only reaction from Torbin was to frown for a couple seconds, then back to his straight face. Torbin returned to the table, "Gentlemen I must go. I have an emergency to attend to. We must adjourn until tomorrow." He quickly headed to the door.

"Leaving like a coward Torbin?" K'yros mocked him. The others didn't react except to raise an eyebrow.

"No, my mate may be dead. "He walked out without another word.

They had only gone a few steps down the hall when Torbin forcibly dragged Tane into an empty office, "What do you mean Jazz is hurt?" The anger that he had been hiding in front of the Klingons came out in full force.

"20 minutes ago there was an 'incident' at the reception. Local security won't release what exactly happened. All I have been able to get out of them was that Major Neoma Saxona was on the list of critically injured. All of the injured are being taken to the local hospital. That is all I know Captain." He didn't try to sugar coat anything.

"You are in charge of my family's security Tane!" He threw a punch at him.

"You and I both know," he blocked the punch, "that Jazz wouldn't" he began to retaliate in kind," take a bodyguard."

"You are to protect my family! Why weren't you protecting her?" They continued to battle.

"I was here with you, Torbin." He blocked a punch.

"That is no excuse." By now most of his excess anger was nearly vented. He slipped into their normal pattern of sparing.

"Jazz has always taken care of herself." He slowed the sparing down. "I have never had a reason to expect her to need protecting. She has never needed someone and has expressed such many times over, to both of us."

Torbin stopped and relaxed, "You are right, and now we need to deal with this." Tane nodded.

As they left Torbin punched him in the arm, "Still it is your fault; now take me to my wife."

--

22:03

The two of them arrived at the small hospital where all the victims were being taken. Seeing a 6 foot, and obviously ticked off Bajoran, coming in their direction caused most of the people to move quickly out of the way.

Waiting in the lobby was a pompous hospital administrator. Torbin attempted to be civil with the guy. After all he was only doing his job. "Where is Major Neoma?"

"Please calm yourself sir." He spoke in a drone. "We will issue a statement regarding the status of all our patients with in the hour. Please take a seat and we will get to you shortly." He gestured to a small, uninviting waiting area, already full of fearful families.

"Where is my wife?" Torbin said through gritted teeth. He managed to keep his emotions in check… barely.

"Sir you are over emotional. Please take a seat and we will get to you shortly." The man laid a hand on Torbin's arm, offering false pity. He made to lead Torbin to the waiting area.

Tane cringed as Torbin hit the guy straight in the nose, breaking it. "You are fired! Now; can some one please give me information on my wife?" Torbin stayed in his business mode.

Several security guys came running to help, but stopped in their tracks when they saw Torbin and Tane, both still in full uniform.

"Gentlemen, I assure you my boss, Star Fleet Captain Torbin Varel, can make life very difficult for you, or we can simply get the information we need. The choice is yours."

It took a couple moments for them to realize what happened. Finally one of them came forward, "Sorry sirs we didn't realize who you were. We don't know where your wife is but if you will follow me I will help you find her."

"See it wasn't that difficult was it? " Torbin nudged the guy with his boot, in the ribs. The guy was holding his nose and moaning while they past. Tane gave him one last verbal jab, "Oh and you might want to get someone to look at that. "

The young officer took them into the hospital where a very overworked doctor stood. "Sorry to bother you doc, but the General is trying to find his wife." Now that Torbin was in good hands he made to leave, but Tane grabbed hold of his shirt. He took him aside to have a little "chat" with him.

"General?" The doc looked up at him, "You look like Star Fleet to me."

"I still have my Bajoran military rank while I liaison with Star Fleet. Where is my wife doctor?"

"Her name?" he looked in the charts.

"Neoma Saxona. Most people call her Jazz."

"Yes I have her here, room 237. "

"How badly is she hurt? The reports showed her as critical."

"She was one of the lucky one's: badly broken shoulder, four broken ribs, mild concussion, and some cuts and abrasions. She is currently under mild sedation, and painkillers. We haven't been able to set her shoulder yet. She was marked code yellow upon arrival. We thought her injuries could have been worse. She was covered in blood when she arrived. Thankfully most of it wasn't her own, but her companions. We have been in surgery trying to save the worst injured. We haven't gotten to her yet. I hope you understand. "

"Can I see her?"

"Sure but don't wake her. She will need all the rest she can get to heal properly. I would say she would be back to her old fighting form in three or four months." He gave Torbin a caring smile.

"I understand, and thank you."

"Your welcome." The doc started to walk off.

"Oh doc?"

"Yes General?" He turned back to Torbin.

"You might want to have some one look at your PR rep. He has a broken nose."

"And how did that happen General?" The doc had a slight grin.

"It seems he ran into a wall. Terrible accident."

"Indeed, I'll see to it that he is taken care of, and given strict orders to not run into any more walls." He walked off.

Torbin turned to Tane. "Find anything out?"

"According to our escort, they are still examining the evidence but eye witnesses have been saying there were multiple explosions during the reception. Two people are dead and 20 were injured. The local government is trying to keep the whole thing quiet. They don't want to draw attention to it."

"Too late for that. Any thing else?"

"That is all I know sir." The guy looked down at his shoes.

"Good, now can you show us to room 237?"


	4. Chapter 4

22:52 hours

"I'll watch the door boss. You won't be bothered." Torbin nodded and went into the room.

He found Jazz still in her once white dress. It was covered in blood, ripped, torn, and charred. She had a mass of bandages on her shoulder, with many cuts and bruises. She looked a mess, but her vitals were normal.

He took her uninjured hand in his; quietly he pushed her hair off her face, and gently cupped her cheek in his other hand. Sighing, he carefully rubbed her cheek with his thumb. As he did so he thought over what he nearly lost. His anger grew to a point where he lashed out and punched an old medical monitor in the room, shattering it. "Dam cheap parts."

"You do realize that is not making me feel any better?" A sleepy voice came from behind him,

"It made me feel a bit better." He walked back over and took the hand of her uninjured arm, and touched her cheek again. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell, but glad to see you. For a while there I began to wonder if…. "She didn't finish her thought.

They didn't really say anything for a few minutes. Torbin just massaged the back of her hand with his thumb, and looked at her. Finally Jazz spoke again, "At least I got you out of that meeting." She gave him a weak smile.

"Wasn't much of one anyway; besides I said I would see you later tonight didn't I."

"Yes you did, I'm afraid that red dress is little out of the question given the current situation." She tried to banter with him.

"You still look good to me. We will just have to save it for later." He let a little of his worry get into his voice,

"Is Varel ok? "

"We spoke to my parents on our way here. He is with them, and safe." He assured her.

"Good," Jazz yawned, "Sorry, the stuff they have me on. They say they just want to keep me comfortable, but I think they want me to sleep my life away"

"You need to sleep to heal. I need to check on TJ. I will be back soon, promise." He bent and kissed her. He saw her close her eyes and be asleep before he was out the door.

--

When Torbin came out Tane was waiting for him. "Your parents called. TJ is calling for you and Jazz. They also wanted me to pass on that they are praying for Jazz."

"I need to readjust the attitudes of the guys who did this to her. "

"Boss, for the moment, let me take care of these guys. I'll make sure to leave pieces for you. Just please, take care of your family. "

"I need answers, but I need to see TJ first."

"I have your shuttle waiting for you. I will call you immediately if anything happens. I am not letting her out of my sight again. "

"See that you don't." He said harshly.

"Understood, sir." He saluted. "I won't fail you again."

--

23:42

Not caring if he was breaking any laws Torbin rushed back to his parent's house. He no sooner landed than he was met by his parents, and TJ.

Upon seeing his father TJ broke free of his grandparents and ran to him. Toribn scooped up TJ in his arms, and held him tight. He had to know his son was alright and safe. He murmured, "Jia'kaja, tre'nu'tol'a rem... La'por i'lanu kos... I'nar tan'a'tali nor..." a prayer to the prophets over and over again into the boys hair.

"Da you're squashing me." The boy whined from Torbin's arms.

"Sorry," he loosed his grip but refused to let his son go. "Better?" TJ nodded.

"How is Saxona?" Torbin's mother, Malinda asked as she walked up.

"She has a concussion, and will need surgery on her shoulder to repair it but will she be ok. She looks worse than she feels."

"Da, is Mum ok?" TJ looked up at him with worry in his eyes.

He couldn't lie to his son or keep how serious the situation was from him. "She was hurt badly. I'm going to stay with her tonight. Tane will take you to see her in the morning, alright. "

He nodded. "Can you let me down Da?"

"Sure, but I want you to stay next to me." He sat the boy down and held onto his hand.

"Come inside Varel, both of you. I'll fix you something to eat, and we can talk." Malinda ushered them inside.

While Malinda went into the kitchen, his father went to a locked cabinet, poured out three fingers of his strongest scotch, and handed the glass to Torbin. "I think you need this more than food. I'll put him to bed for you." TJ gave his father a hug and kiss then let himself be lead away sleepily, to his room. The men didn't need to say anything. They understood each other perfectly.

--

0200 hours

Torbin had just gotten off the com with Star Fleet when he arrived at the hospital. Two squads of Star Fleet security were being sent to the estate to guard his family. The embassy was sending four more guards to the hospital to keep an eye on Jazz. He also was having a list of possible bodyguards for Jazz being sent. She may not like it but she was going to have protection when he was not around. He was not taking chances with his family. He wanted Jazz moved home soon as she was able. At least that way he could personally keep an eye on the both of them. He firmly believed "If you want something done right, do it yourself."

Torbin found Tane where he left him. Tane had stayed and guarded Jazz, as he had promised. Torbin sent him back to keep an eye on TJ, as well as getting some sleep. He would bring TJ to him at 0800. He had wanted to argue with Torbin's logic, but didn't. He merely said, "Aye Aye sir," and left.

Since Torbin had been there earlier they had fixed her shoulder. She lost her shoulder tattoo but it didn't matter. At least she was no longer in pain from her injuries. Provided there were no problems, Jazz would be going home the following morning. Until then Torbin was staying by her side all night. He made himself as comfortable as he could in the room's chair, and prepared to stand guard.

Jazz was awoken by the sound of a child's giggles, then a wet kiss on her cheek. "Morning mummy."

Jazz opened her eyes and smiled, "Morning to you too. Is Da here?" TJ just looked up at his father who was holding him.

"Sleeping on the job? How unprofessional Major." Torbin sat his son down, and kissed her. "Feeling better?"

"Better, still hurt but now it is a dull ache. How about you?"

"Pissed beyond belief." Torbin's voice was just as fierce as always, but Jazz could detect a trace fear. She doubted anyone other than herself would have heard it.

"And looking like a shaggy vole." She smiled.

"Shaggy vole am I?" As he kissed her he deliberately rubbed his unshaved cheeks on her face.

"Yes a vole that looks like he spent all night here." She slowly started to sit up in the bed.

He helped her to sit up on her pillows, "And what if I did?" He gave her a mischievous grin.

Jazz just smiled at him, "I would say I hope you did get some sleep at least. " She knew he probably didn't but went on anyway, "Doctor say when I can go home?"

"He said you can go home as soon as you wish. You have to keep your arm in a sling for the rest of the day. You can go back to sparing when I say it is safe for you to, and not a day earlier."

"Aye Aye sir." She carefully pulled back her covers. "I hope you brought me some clothing. My dress was ruined." Torbin showed her the bag on the chair next to her. "Mind assisting General."

"May I go play with Tane, Da?" TJ asked getting a little impatient.

"You stay with Tane and don't go wandering off young man." Jazz warned.

"Yes muma." He walked out the door to be with Tane,

"Thanks," Jazz looked to Torbin. She wanted to say so much but looks said it all.

"Your welcome," Torbin helped her get into her regular clothing instead of the hospital gown. "We need to hurry. My mother is waiting to get you in her clutches."

--

When they arrived home a security officer was waiting for them. "I had hopped to catch you at the hospital but they had said you had already left." He tried to greet them warmly but was met by a wall of rather disgruntaled Tane. He motioned for Torbin to take Jazz in side, He would deal with it.

"After what happened I wasn't' too inclined to allow you access to my charge, Lt.": Tane snarled.

"I need to get the Major's statement. We are trying to discover what happened."

"Besides a complete lack of security?" Torbin return from taking Jazz inside the house.

"Yes , sir, besides that." He said nervously.

"What do you want to know?" Torbin crossed his arms across his chest. He wasn't letting this guy near Jazz.

"What did she see? Was anything unusual? Is there any one who might want to harm her? Or someone near her?"

"She said she didn't' see any security. There were at least two blasts. A minor one in the kitchen, then another one 10 meters away. It was that blast that caused her injuries." The officer took notes and nodded for Torbin to contiune. "As for people who would want to hurt her?" He sighed, "Hard to say, Jazz has had an interesting past. "

"You were to attend this reception I understand?"

"Yes but I was called into a meeting at the last minute "

"Who would want you dead sir?"

"Well lots of people have reason's to be pissed off at me" Torbin said nonchalantly.

The security guy's eyes bugged, then went back to business. "Is it possible someone could be trying to mess up your talks?"

"A lot of things are possible, Lt." The security guy nodded and quickly left.

--

With the security guy gone Torbin went to find Jazz. He found her in the garden looking out to where TJ was playing "Must the curses of those before us be shouldered by those too young to understand their meansing."

Torbin quietly walked up to her, "No but those who do understand them must contiune to protect them."

Jazz gave him a weak smile as he came up and slipped his hand in her's. "We will protect him., together." She laid her head against his chest. This was not the strong Jazz he knew. "I won't let anyone hurt my family." He sat his chin on the top of her head. "Or you." he added silently to himself. . He sighed before he said the next thing, "I know you can do it yourself, but I'm here to take care of you when you need it." She nodded into his chest, not saying a word.

"I can handle you quite well., so I have to say I am quite safe. " Jazz grinned up at him miscehivously.

They stood like that for a few minutes before he squeezed her hand. "You need to go to bed. You can read, sleep, or what ever but you need to rest. I have some business to deal with."

"Does this involve beating certain people into paste?" she turned with a bit of a wicked grin to head back into their room.

"Quite possibly." He followed her back to their room. "I need to find out what happened last night."

"Just save me a shot at the man who did this." She made herself confortable on the bed. "Injury or no I want a piece of the man who did this."

"You will get it. You have my word."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tane and Torbin had arrived at the local security offices five minutes before. Tane wanted to get first crack at the idiots before Torbin ripped into them. He would be waiting just outside the door just in case.

"Gentlemen, I have had a bad day. My boss's wife was injured yesterday under your 'watchful' eye, which makes him unhappy. When he is unhappy it makes me very unhappy. Do we understand each other? "

The ten security guys in the room gulped their acknowledgement. "Good, we are going to have a little chat. I want to know how someone managed to get multiple explosive devises into a location were dignitaries were having dinner."

"We were following orders?" One guy offered.

"Not good enough! What were your orders?"

"We were to walk around the perimeter the night of and make sure no one got in. That was our orders."

"And before that night?"

"Nothing sir. They just set up for the party."

"Let me get this straight, your boss didn't have any one making sure what the delivery guys, cooks, servants, and who ever appeared at the door weren't bringing in anything they weren't supposing to?"

"Yes our boss said that as long as they said there were there on party business we were to let them in."

"And who was calling the shots, Kadin Evanan?"

"No sir. Radwan Frey, he is head security officer of the local constabulary."

"And his rational for this "enlightened" approach to security?"

"Unknown sir. We have never had any problems before. Many times we have worked at a function of this kind. We have had to deal with the possibility of any sort of attack."

"You ALWAYS assume someone is going to attack, poison, kidnap or otherwise do damage to those in your care. Due to your ignorance 5 people are dead twenty more are injured. One of those happens to be my boss's wife! I will not be as merciful as he will be once he get's his hands on you. Your choice is to find out who did this and HOPE that their head on a pole is good enough to save your sorry hides from his wrath. "

One guy who had remained silent through the whole thing spoke up, "And what makes you think that we are afraid of your boss? Any man who needs a baby sitter like you must be all hot air." The whole room got very quiet, and the men around the guy slowly started moving away from him. "Just another pompous self important man who wants us to kow tow to his every whim."

Un noticed by anyone but Tane, Torbin Varel walked into the room during Tane's last speech. Tane began to get a fierce look his face and do a maori warchant. Ka mate, ka mate ;Ka ora, ka ora ;Tenei te tangata puhuruhuru ;Nana i tiki mai whakawhiti te ra ; Upane, upane ;Upane kaupane ; Whiti te ra_. _(Translation: It is death, it is death ;It is life, it is life; This is the hairy man ;Who caused the sun to shine again for me ;Up the ladder, up the ladder ;Up to the top ;The sun shines.)

Not sure what to make of this burly tattooed warrior before him, the guy backed off. Acting as if nothing happened Torbin walked in. "No gentleman, you have an explination to make. Who do you want to make it to, me or him?" Torbin indicated Tane.

From the back one guy spoke up,"Him sir. If he is half as angry as you are, I'd rather him. He's safe."

"So be it." With a light smirk Torbin walked back outside the door. Tane just stepped forward and cracked his nickels.

--

When Tane finally left the room Torbin asked him, "What was it that you did at the end of your speech?"

"Oh that?" He gestured with his hands in a menacing way with his tongue stuck out, "Traditional Maori war challenge. Works great to scare the crap out of people. Just, word of advice, never use against a Klingon in a rugby game. " Torbin looked at him funny. "Don't ask. I learned the hard way. I believe we have a meeting with Radwan Fey."

--

Torbin walked unannounced into the security offices. Typically he would have been challenged upon entering the building with four Bajoran Military guys behind him. They just pushed past the receptionist and into the office of Radwan Fey.

"Sir you can't go in there." A secretary tried to stop them but she was completely ignored.

Someone must have alerted him to their presence because he met them at his office door. "Ahh General," Radwan Fey greeted them jovially. "It seems that we had a rather exciting night last night. Your wife is on the mend I understand. "Torbin didn't respond, his arms crossed. "Well then, no serious harm done then."

"No harm done?" Tane growled. Torbin glared at him to back off.

"Due to your lack of security you let in terrorists that almost killed my wife. You inisited that they didn't need security. You didn't think any one would try anything at a small reception in the middle of no where. You thought wrong. "Torbin was fuming by now. "Your neglect has caused the death of five people, and the injury to 20 more." Tane back handed the man across the face. Torbin didn't react to stop him. "You are guilty of neglectful homicide. You will never see the light of day again when I am done with you. "Torbin stepped back. "Guards take him away, he is under arrest. "

Radwan looked at Torbin in shock. This couldn't be possibly happening to him.

"What are the charges sirs?" A young lieutenant placed him under arrest.

"Murder, assault on a government official, attempted assault on a Federation ambassador, and that is just the short list. Get this thing out of my sight."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"You nearly killed a member of my family" Tane snarled.

"Calm yourself sir. Your wife is fine, and so are you general. Surely that is no reason for all this." Radwan tried to talk himself out of the situation.

"You're just trying to save your arse. Too bad it is now mine." Torbin gave him a dangerous smile.

--

Once he had seen to it that Radwan was dealt with, and a trusted member of the bajoran security force had taken over the investigation Torbin returned to his parent's house. He had promised TJ that they would spend the day together, and they would.

While TJ ate lunch at the kitchen table Torbin reviewed the reports of the incident on his terminal. There wasn't much more than he already knew but even the smallest detail could be important. There was a beep on the near by com. "Torbin."

It was one of his personal security forces, "Sir, we have two Klingon's at the main gate. They wish to speak with you. They say they have information about the attack. "

"Have Daniel escort them to the parlor. Let's see what they have to say." It wasn't that Torbin didn't think that the Klingon's wouldn't be honorable, but Torbin just didn't trust them any further than he could throw them.

When they arrived Torbin didn't waste his breath on pleasantries, "What do you want?" Daniel didn't leave the room but went to the liquor cabinet and prepared blood wine for their guests.

"We came to offer assistance." The elder Klingon started.

"This is a House Torbin matter, and none of your business."

"It is when it affects my house as well." The senior Klingon snarled.

"How so? "

"Our 'companion'" he spat the last word, "disappeared right after you left the talks. When we went to find him, we found this in his quarters." He handed Torbin a padd. "It is a copy of an invitation to a Bajoran function of some kind. It notes that you and your wife would be attending, and where you would be sitting at the meal. We assumed it was where your mate was last night."

Torbin examined it. "You are correct. The question is why would he have it?"

"That is indeed the question."

It was at this moment that Daniel brought blood wine. This allowed the Klingons a moment to survey the room. Their eyes locked on a hologram of Torbin's mother, and Jazz from the wedding.

At the Klingon's unasked question Toribn responded, "Mistress of the House, my mother, and my mate Major Neoma Saxona "

"Women may never truly hold the power of the House, but that does not mean she does not hold the power of the house hold." He saluted Torbin.

"Indeed, never cross the women for they can be just as deadly as the men when they choose to."

"Enough pleasantries, tell us what happened and we might have more information for you. "The younger of the two became impatient at the banter of Torbin and the elder.

"Very well, as this is Bajor, acts of such terrorism are not unknown, but have not been seen since the war. This is greatly upsetting to the Bajoran government, and they do not want this well known. I care little of what they think. 16 hours ago multiple explosives were detonated at a political function. Since then we have found that security was very lax. "

"You allowed no security."

"I didn't but those who were at the function didn't feel it was 'necessary'." A slight snarl escaped his lips.

"Two people where killed instantly, 3 more have died from their injuries. Of those who were injured one was my mate, my wife, Major Neoma. "

"The female should have known better than to go to an unprotected place" The second Klingon snarled.

"bIHnuch baktag toDSaH!" a strong young male voice said behind them.

Torbin was on his feet in an instant, standing between his son, and the Klingons.

"How dare he!" the second Klingon growled.

"You insulted my mother's honor. She is a warrior in her own right. She can not be blamed for stupids that hurt her, no more than you could." TJ said defiantly from behind his father.

"Neoma Varel, Quiet!" Torbin snaped. TJ immediately got quiet and stayed behind his father. He knew he had stepped over the line.

"You have an opinionated heir General." The senior klingon laughed.

"I'm afraid that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree as they say. " He turned and glared at his son. "You sir are to go to your room, now."

"Yes sir." He ran off to his room as fast as he could.

When TJ had gone Torbin turned back to his guests, "My apologies. He grew up in and around most of the great houses of the Empire so he knows a fair amount of Klingon. I didn't think he had picked that up." With his son gone he couldn't help a bit of a smile. "Though I think he meant to call you a bIHnuch toDSaH baktag, but I think he got his meaning across. Do not insult his mother nor my mate." Torbin growled to emphasize his point.

"Bah! Brag all you want about your son, but don't get between me and the bloodwine." The senior Klingon dragged the other one back to their seats, and the wine.

Daniel refilled their goblets, and the conversation continued.

"Who was your companion? "

"Lt. V'rreiP Katogh, he was a junior engineer on the ship that crashed. He said he had a vested interest in what happened to the cargo. "

"Did he?"

"We sent a scout ship to examine the crash. We found that the ship had been sabotaged. Some one purposely set the ship to crash on that asteroid."

"You suspect that he may have done it."

"Given how he has shown himself as a coward it is a possibility. Though the reason for doing it is unknown."

--

A/N: I haven't given up on this story. I'm just a little stuck on the next section. Suggestions are welcomed.


End file.
